How Can I Handle You?
by RobPatzLuvr
Summary: a Stiles and Derek oneshot. ENJOY! lol


**Stiles POV**

It'd been 6 years since Derek has become alpha. All the while Jackson mated with Danny - which surprised us all - and Scott married Allison. Shocker there, NOT!

You think think things would be all happy-go-lucky huh? Well that's where you're wrong.

My life, while everyone else's all happy and shit, is more miserable than ever. It's seems like i am nothing but a third-wheel to everyone, including my dad!

But like i said before, my life has become nothing more than a speck of dirt. Dull, bleak and flat. The worse part is that Derek has been ignoring me a lot lately and i have no idea why. I asked Scott about it and he didn't even know.

So he wasn't much help...

Jackson, who I've actually became very good friends over the years, couldn't help me very much with it either.

"Damn them..." I slam the book shut. I just finished reading 'I Tempted Him With A Kiss' and was totally angry at Cookie for the ending she wrote. I was more of a Nick fan than i was of Hunter. Sure Hunter is sexy and all it's just I'd prefer a guy like Nick. He's kind, sweet, sarcastic, funny, handsome and a lot more open with his feelings than Hunter was.

Scott's kind of the same way but i see him as nothing more than a friend. Besides, he has Allison who he loves unconditionally i might add.

Hell, what confuses me the most is why would Gio go for Hunter in the first place? He the most selfish and most stubborn man i have ever read about! In fact, he may be a bigger jerk than even Derek, and that is saying something!

Smirking, i place the book on the sink. "I wish i had someone like Nick..." Who in the hell am i kidding? Who i really wish i had is-

"Stiles!"

I turn around to see Derek at my front door, the poor thing ripped off it's hinges. I scowl heavily at him. "What the hell Derek?!' He glares at me, showing he means business. "Shit... what happened?" He just grabs my hand and pulls me towards his car.

"It's Scott, he's really sick."

"Scott?! What is he sick with?!" We get in the car and speedily drive to his house.

"I don't know! That's why i got you!" He stares intensely at me, making my heart race so freaking fast it hurts. I look towards the house, trying to block the warmth radiating from the older man. As soon as he parks in his lawn he yanks me out of the passenger seat, dragging me to Scott's room.

He is laying on the bed with Allison clinging to his hand. He is drenched with sweat, his skin is pale white and he's massively convulsing.

My eyes widen at the sight of him.

I have never seen any disease with symptoms like this, i know that's sad to say but i'm not even a really doctor yet. I did just start med school you know.

I walk over to him and place my hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

_Shit, he's as hot as a summer day in the Sahara dessert!_

"I...I've never seen anything like this..." I turn toward Derek whose standing by the door with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"What do you mean?!" His voice sends chills down my spine, and not the good kind either.

"What i mean, is I've never seen this before! He's pale white but has a temperature of at least 110.'' I shake my head. "With the way he looks he shouldn't even be as warm as he is. Especially at the rate he's convulsing... I'm sorry Derek but, you will need an actual doctor." I bite my lip nervously. Grabbing Scott's free hand, i squeeze it gently. "I'm sorry i can't help you bro..." I lower my head and walk into the bathroom.

"Stiles..." Derek comes to the door, knocking on it quietly. "Come out."

I just lock the door and continue ignoring him. "Shit, can't even help my best friend!" I mumble furiously. "Lydia was right, i am good for nothing..."

I start sobbing uncontrollably in my hands, wanting nothing more than to die.

Right then and there.

**Jackson's POV**

"FUCK!" I yell outrageously while throwing things everywhere. I am so pissed that i could destroy the entire house with out meaning to! As i begin picking up the arm chair in my room i feel a hand rest on my shoulder.

I whip my head around, seeing that it's Derek. I try to relax. "Why him Derek? He doesn't deserve this..." My shoulders hunch over in grief.

"I know Jackson but remember, Stiles isn't the one whose sick..." His voice is stern, kind of sounds like he's glad it's Scott and not Stiles who is the one sick.

I sigh, gritting my teeth. It's not that i don't care for Scott cause i do, it's just for some strange reason i get along better with Stiles. He's actually been more of a friend to me these last few years than Danny has been and he's my freaking mate!

"But he's in the bathroom sobbing his eyes out. I am sad Scott is sick but-"

"But nothing. Look, i know you're closer to Stiles but Scott is the member of the pack, not Stiles." I sigh heavily, looking out the window longingly. "If it makes you happy, I'll go talk to him OK? But you have to go look after Scott if i do this."

I snort. "Stiles wouldn't let you in before, what makes you think he'll let you in now?"

Derek narrows his eyes. "I'll think of something, just go check on Scott. Now." He marches angrily down the hall.

Rolling my eyes, i head towards Scott's room.

**Derek's POV**

I knock on the bathroom door, again.

"L-leave me alone!"

I grit my teeth trying not to get agitated with the boy. "Dammit Stiles, open the door! Scott isn't gonna get any better with you feeling sorry for yourself!"

"I don't fucking care! Just leave me the fuck alone!" He sobs, making me clench my fists.

"Fine, I'll just have to break the door down!"

A few minutes of silence goes by before he responds.

"You..You wouldn't do that..." I snort.

"I done it to your house, what would keep my from doing it to mine? I can just fix it back later. Now let me in or i _will_ do it!" A few minutes later i hear feet shuffling across the room and the lock on the door clicking, showing that it's unlocked. Slowly, i place my hand on the door knob and open the door. Peering my head in, i see Stiles in the farthest corner of the bathroom, curled into the fetal position.

Sighing, i walk over and sit down right beside him. "Stiles, you need to fucking get yourself together!" He glares at me while wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"But S-Scott is sick a-and i can't do anything to h-help him!" He rests his chin on his knees, slightly rocking back and forth.

"Well how do you think me and Jackson feel? Look Stiles, we need to focus on getting him better...We can't do that with you in here crying your eyes out now can we?"

I looks up at me.

"I-I'm sorry...It's just..He's my best friend and not knowing how to help him, it makes me feel.." He bites his lip and looks away. "I..I feel useless.." He whispers.

I exhale heavily, trying to control the urge to grab in a hug and kiss him senseless. My wolf doesn't make it any easier either.

_'HE'S MY MATE! CLAIM HIM NOW DAMMIT! HE NEEDS ME!'_

I bite my lip, trying my best to ignore him. I've been able to ignore making Stiles my mate for this long because...i don't really deserve him.

I'm nothing but a bi-polar werewolf who does nothing better than killing people while Stiles, Stiles is the most thoughtful and most caring person i have ever known. Saying i have a chance with him is like saying Darth Vader would never have saved Luke at the ending of Star Wars!

But no matter my feelings for him, Scott needs him right now and we need to figure out what he is sick with before it's too late...

**Stiles POV**

"How are we gonna get him better if we don't even know what he's sick with?" I ask timidly, now ashamed for how i acted a few minutes ago. Derek sighs tiredly, rubbing his face with his hands. My mouth waters at the rippling of his arm muscles.. Man what i wouldn't give to have those strong arms holding onto me as we fuck-

_Snap out of it Stiles! Your here for Scott remember?! Not Derek!_

I shake me head furiously, getting rid of any dirty thoughts i have of Derek. At least, there gone for the moment...

"You ready to go back out there?" Derek asks softly, looking up at him i nod slowly. Not really sure if i can go back out there without bursting into tears.

"Y-yes.." He gives me a small smile as he helps me up from the bathroom floor.

"Come on then..." He grabs my hand gently and pulls me back toward Scott's room.

Seeing him on the bed sends my emotions on a frenzy, again and i want nothing more than to run back to the bathroom and continue crying. I know better though, Scott needs me and i am not going to leave him.

Walking over to him slowly, i whisper. "Scott, you're gonna be okay...I promise." He groans in pain as i start to examine him more closely. "Shush now...Everything will be alright..."

He whimpers slightly, arching his back in pain. "It hurts Stiles...It hurts so much.." He whispers hoarsely, Allison sniffles beside me. Trying to keep from crying i guess, i swear that girl is more emotionally stable than i am..

"It's gonna be okay Scott, i will figure this out." He groans in slightly before his body goes limp. Allison whimpers worriedly, i lay a hand on her shoulder. "He OK Ally, the pain was too much. His body just needs rest right now." She looks at me sadly, squeezing Scott's hand for reassurance.

"O-OK..." She sits back down in the seat beside his bed, i sigh.

"You want me to bring you up something to eat?" I turn around to see Derek behind me, breathing lightly down my neck. Fighting the urge to kiss him, i nod hesitantly before looking over to Allison.

"You hungry to Ally?" She nods.

"No, i'm not hungry now, thanks though."

I turn back toward Derek, my heart pounding furiously. "Bring something for her to please." I whisper, he nods knowingly before leaving the room.

Jackson sighs. "Hang in there Scott..." He walks to the other side of the bed and checks Scott's temperature. "Damn, is it even possible for him to get any warmer?"

"What?!" I ask in disbelief, he gestures for me to come over. Allison strokes his hair for comfort, to say its for her or for Scott is unknown. Placing my hand on his forehead, i gasp quietly. "OH MY GOD! His temperature has gone at least a few degrees higher!''

"What happened? I was just in the kitchen for a few minutes!" I look over at Derek who is carrying two plates full of bologna and cheese sandwiches.

"He's getting worse Derek...I don't know how this is possible but...He's getting worse." Without even thinking about it i run over and tackle him into a hug, knocking the plates out of his hands in the process.

"What the fuck Stiles!" He exclaims in surprise before hesitantly hugging me back. I bury my face in his neck while the tears continue to fall.

"I don't know what to do Derek... " I whisper. "I don't know what to do!"

Hesitantly, Derek kisses my forehead and rubs my back soothingly. "Scott will get better Stiles, he's strong enough to get through this. I promise." He whispers, his hold on me gets tighter and even with Scott being in the state he is, i can't help enjoying this moment...

_Three Days Later_

I continue to cry into Derek's shoulder as the paramedics take Scott's body to the morgue.

Allison's crying literally on Derek's other shoulder. Hell she ain't even crying, she's full out sobbing. I can't blame her, she just lost her husband and the father of there soon to be children...

Yeah that's right, Allison just found out minutes before Scott...died.. that she is pregnant with twins. She was at a check up with the with the baby doctor in fact when it happened. It's gonna be so hard for her having to raise twins by herself...

I sob harder in Derek's shoulder foe even thinking about the babies having to grow up with a father, having to grow up with out Scott..

_DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE TO HELP SCOTT BUT NO, I WASN'T A REAL DOCTOR SO I WASN'T ABLE TO GET HIM THE ACTUAL HELP HE NEEDED AND NOW HE'S DEAD!_

My best friend is dead...because of me.

Derek somehow knowing what i'm thinking, holds onto me tighter. "This isn't your fault Stiles, it was nobodies..." He kisses my forehead as i continue to cry, not at all comforted by his words.

"Scott and i weren't very good friends but none the less, i am sorry." Jackson says, grabbing her into a hug.

''T-thanks Jackson...That means a lot." One of the paramedics comes back into the house and walks over to Allison.

''Ma'am, we need to you to come down to the morgue with us... To fill out some papers." He asks hesitantly, you can literally feel the uneasiness rolling off of him.

"Alright...Just let me have a few minutes please..." The man nods lightly before heading back out the the ambulance. Allison looks towards us. "I just want you all to know that i am grateful for your help. Regardless of the turn of events i know you did your best for Scott..." Tears fill here eyes. "This may be the last time i see you all, at least for awhile...I hope you understand..."

My heart aches for her. "We...we understand Allison, you need time alone and we will happily give that to you...Right guys?" Derek says while glancing between me and Jackson, we nod in unison.

"Right..." I whisper, glancing at Allison. "Bye Ally..."

"Yeah...Bye..." Jackson mumbles. Allison nods at us before leaving the house.

Once she's gone i bury my head back into Derek's chest, Jackson just stands beside us awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I probably should go too, Danny wanted me home as soon as they were gone." He gestures toward the ambulance driving away. "See you two...later." He mumbles, leaving me and Derek alone in the living room.

Derek continues rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry Stiles...I'm so sorry..." Derek whispers. I lean back from the embrace, confusion settling through me.

"Why are saying sorry to me? I'm not the one who's dead!" I exclaim. Derek sighs sadly before pulling me back into the hug. "I know...but you're hurting Stiles, i don't like you hurting like this..."

I push him away angrily. "Why?! You should be more worried over Allison! For god sake he was her husband!"

"Yeah but you were his best friend, you knew him way longer than she has...I know this sounds bad but you need the comforting more than Allison does. She is stronger than you think." I look at him incredulously.

"So you think i'm weak? Is that it? Well fuck you Derek! Yeah my best friend died but that doesn't mean i'm gonna fall apart!" I shout in rage, the tears falling down my cheeks even faster.

"I don't think you're weak! I was just saying you need a shoulder to cry on more than she does!" He pokes me in the chest.

I stand there flabbergasted at his outburst. "I...I'm sorry Derek...It's just...He was my best friend!" I whisper, burying my face into my hands as i start crying again. Derek sighs before taking me into his arms again, my heart pounds heavily in my chest at the contact.

Damn it! My best friend just died, how is it that the only thing running through my mind is Derek's arms around me?! I know i'm attracted to the guy but i should helping Allison... I look up at Derek's face, his eyes are dark with lust.

I gasp involuntarily at how fast my body's responding to him.

_Oh fuck it, just tell him how you feel Stiles! Even if he does reject you at least the pain from that will outweigh the pain from losing Scott.._

I close my eyes.

God why does this have to happen now?! This is not the time or the place to confess that i'm in love with Derek!

Hesitantly, i lay my hand on Derek's cheek. He sighs lovingly, leaning into my hand. "I really am sorry Stiles, i know you loved him like a brother..." He whispers, his minty breath fanning my face lightly.

"D-Derek..." I whisper as he leans in, wanting him to kiss me so much...

"Yes?"

"I...I..." A huge lump forms in my throat. His lips brush over mine hesitantly, my heart races in my chest.

_Oh fuck this!_

I slam my lips into his. Derek responds instantly, wrapping his arms around my waist and nips my bottom lip. I moan rather loudly when his hands travel down, groping my ass. Shocks of pleasure course through my vienes, making my blood boil. Where ever his hands touch my skin tingles pleasantly.

As he forces his tongue in my mouth, the kiss becomes more heated.

I smirk into the kiss when i feel his member rubbing my thigh. I pull back slightly. "Someone's a little excited aren't they?'' I ask breathlessly, making him chuckle.

"I'm not the only one..." He says, nudging my excited member with his knee. I hiss involuntarily from the contact. Swallowing the lump in my throat, i go back to kissing him. Rubbing my hands through his hair feverishly as he pulls my toward his room. I moan when he slams me against the wall and starts sucking my neck.

"Oh god..." I whisper breathlessly as he finds my sweet spot.

My back arches off the wall causing our member to rub against each other, and even with our jeans in between us i can't help but moan even louder than before. Derek starts grinding into me.

Fuck, is it possible to grow even harder?!

I shift my hips hoping to find some relief from the tight and itchy material but it just makes it worse! _God this is torture!_

"Derek...Just take me already!" I whine.

He pulls back and looks me in the eye. "Stiles...There's something i must tell you before we even think of continuing with this.."

"O-ok..."

"Well, there's no easier way of telling you so i'm just gonna come out with it..." He takes a deep breath. "Stiles...You're my mate.." He whispers.

I smile widely, trying to keep the excitement from coming out. "R-really?!" I ask, wanting nothing more than this to be true.

He nods. "Yeah...I'm sorry if you don't want-" I slam my lips into his again, kissing him with even more passion than before. At first he doesn't respond, probably surprised. I place my hand on his member and start rubbing him, hoping to get a response.

Thankfully it does.

He moans and finally starts kissing me back. I then pull him down with me onto the bed as we hurriedly take each others clothes off. He lays on top of me and starts grinding our members together again making us both moan with pleasure. I dig my nails into his back as the pleasure increases, my entire body is burning with need and desire. Damn, if he doesn't take me soon i'm gonna burst!

"D-do you have any lube?"

He nods. "Y-yeah...i-it's the bathroom..." He says as he gets up hesitantly. He then goes into the bathroom and comes back out with the bottle of lube in his hand before i even have time to blink. I grab his hand and pull him back on the bed with me.

"You know, i never thought this would ever happen..." I whisper.

He chuckles, pulling me back into his arms. "I didn't either, but i'm glad it is.."

I smile sadly. "I am too...i have to admit though, i'm not to thrilled for the reason behind it..."

He kisses my forehead, knowing exactly what i mean. "I know...I should have told you how i felt way before Scott got sick. It seems like we shouldn't be happy after what happened..."

"Well, Scott was always telling me to be a man and come clean to you. So.. i guess in a way, he would be okay with this. Would he?" Derek shrugs his shoulders.

''I sure hope so, otherwise he'd probably be completely grossed by this.." He then leans in and kisses me. I grab the lube off the dresser and squeeze some onto my hand. "We...we don't have to do this you know...I'm happy with just knowing you accept me.." To shut him up, i kiss him while rubbing the lube onto his hardened cock.

He groans into the kiss making my ego sky-rocket.

"I want to be yours Derek, this may not be the perfect time to be doing this but i don't care.. All i want is for you to make love to me..." I start kissing down his chest, making him moan again as i start sucking one nipple and my hand playing with the other.

He arches off the bed, our cocks rub against each other from this motion and we moan in unison.

I accidentally bite down on his nipple and he shouts with pleasure and pre-cum leaks out from his stiffened member. I smirk, leaning down and kicking it off. Derek growls, pulling me up roughly and turning us to where he's on top. "Are you for sure Stiles? Once i start i don't think i will be able to stop myself..." He says in a gruff tone.

I kiss his knuckles. "I am sure. I love you Derek... I want to be your mate, now and forever..." He smiles, kissing my neck as he lines himself at my entrance.

"I love you too Stiles." He whispers just as he thrusts into me to the hilt. I bite my lip to keep from screaming. _Holy fuck! Jesus Christ it hurts! _Tears fall down my cheeks from the intense pain. God, the stretching, the tearing, i don't know if i can take this any longer!

Derek rubs my back soothingly. "You want me to stop?" I turn my neck around slightly. Derek's eyes are closed and he's biting his lip profusely. I know he doesn't want to stop, it's probably hard for him to not move right now...

"No..." I whisper hoarsely. "Please, move!" At that he pulls back out then thrusts back in. I scream in agony as a wave of pain rushes up my spine.

Oh god that hurt!

Derek kisses the back of my neck in reassurance as he continues thrusting in and out of me. I fist my hands into the sheets and bite down on my lip so hard there will surely be blood.

After a few minutes, the waves of pain flaring my body changes to pleasure and the screams of agony turn to moans as Derek pounds into me. He licks, bites and kisses my neck and the pleasure reverberates to my cock making it twitch in anticipation.

"I'm so close Derek... So close.." He then yanks my lower body up enough to snake his hand around to my cock. He then starts fisting it roughly, i bow my head back and let out a silent cry and the pleasure builds. My cock swells in his hand, the heat coming from his hand is driving me insane. "Oh god!" I shout, cumming several ropes in his hand.

Derek then starts pounding harder and faster into me, endless moans erupt from my lips. He locks his jaw onto my neck and bites down, marking me as his cum fills me. I whimper as the knot forms in me, Derek has to hold me down. "Make it stop Derek!"

"It will after a minute Stiles...Just calm down OK? Sh..." He was right, after a few minutes the knot goes down and he pulls himself out of me. I groan with disappointment, making him chuckle slightly.

I yawn tiredly, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest. "I love you Der..."

"I love you too Stiles..."

My heavy eyelids close and i'm about ready to go to sleep when the phone rings. "Damn it.." I grab my phone out of my pants pocket.

"Hello?"

_'Stiles...I just wanted to tell you the date for Scott's funeral. It's going to be next week, i know it's sudden but i just want to get this over with..."_

My eyes widen slightly.

_Shit! I totally forgot about that!_


End file.
